


caught in a lie

by vanderheijden (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanderheijden
Summary: “if i didn’t catch you in the lie, would you still be sorry?”
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 26





	caught in a lie

waking up with lucas next to him was just as comforting as the first time, regardless of how many times he may have done it.

it was the feeling of knowing you have someone. have someone to love, that is. but even now, 3 years into their relationship, eliott still couldn’t figure out if he loved him or loved being loved.

this morning though, lucas was already awake. he was sitting up, scrolling through his phone. he looked frustrated and hurt.

“good morning, luc.” eliott’s voice was quiet, but the other boy still heard it.  
“morning.” he sounded like he was crying, his voice was weak and quiet.  
“everything okay?”  
“peachy, eliott.” his words were harsh, as was his voice.  
“whats going on?” lucas didn’t answer him, rather he got up and left the room.

when eliott followed after him, he found lucas putting on his shoes. 

“where are you going?”  
“to my moms. i dont want to be here right now.”  
“why? whats going on lucas?” the boy stood up and got up close to him.  
“do you love me, eliott? don’t fucking lie to save my feelings. do you love me?”  
“of course i do.”  
“then look into my eyes and tell me. tell me you love me, eliott.” eliott looked into his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. “wow. okay. fuck you, eliott. fuck you for leading me on and making me think i had a chance with you.” 

the boy started to make his way out of the flat, before eliott grabbed his wrist.  
“lucas, i’m sorry.”  
“are you though?”  
“yes!”  
“if i didnt catch you in the lie, would you still be sorry?” lucas had tears brimming his eyes, ready to spill over any second now.  
“lucas, i’m sorry, i am.”  
“yes but are you sorry because i caught you or because you hurt me? because eliott, it really doesn’t seem like the latter.” eliott remained silent, looking for the right words. and just as he began to speak, lucas cut him off. “you know what? never mind. fuck you, eliott.”

after lucas left, eliott was left to stand there and wonder how he figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you for reading, in case you want anymore content, i have a few sm aus on my twitter @enbyfauvel!


End file.
